Daphne's Great Idea
by J A Productions
Summary: What happens when Sabrina starts dating a guy named Bradley? What will Daphne do? But more importantly what will Puck do? Yes this is a Puckabrina story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm **

Pucks P.O.V

I woke up confused. Instead of in my room, on my grass, I was blind folded, handcuffed and tied on to a chair. A hard chair. This is no way to treat royalty!

"Who in the name of the Trickster King tied me to this chair!" I yelled out, the nerve of them. I heard the footsteps of a light person, probably a girl come closer. I swear if Moth kidnapped me again I would have her hung. Then suddenly the blindfold is ripped off, and I am blinded. When my royal eyes adjusted, I am shown my kidnapper, it was Marshmallow!

"Marshmallow, you scared the poop out of me! What the heck do you want?" I shouted at her. She better have something very important to tell me, otherwise I'm making s'mores.

"I'm sure you've noticed Sabrina's been particularly happy the past few days correct?" Daphne questioned. Wait, so she tied me up to talk about Sabrina's happiness?

"Yeah, so?" Now that I think about it she did seem pretty anti-Grimm lately. Not that I think about her often. I don't okay! Not the way her golden hair brightens the night, or the way her slender body can be seen straight through her tight shirts and skinny jeans... WAIT... I WAS NOT JUST THINKING THAT, I SWEAR. IT WASN'T ME!

"Puck, focus! I'm giving you valuable info here. So anyway, 'Brina is really happy because she dating this guy named Bradley at school, and they like kiss and talk about feelings and stuff. Once I saw her ditch English to sneak off with him!" Daphne said.

"She's what?!" I am literally seeing red right now. How dare she date someone. I bet this Bradley guy isn't even hot. He's probably a nerd that sits around all day reading books! God I hate him already!

"Dating Someone!" Daphne replied answering my question," And that's why I tied you up and brought you down in the basement so I can get you to go to school with us and beat up Bradley for me, so you and Sabrina can live happily ever after!" Daphne said in one breath, before she started breathing really loud. So Daphne wants me to go to school huh, well I have something to say to that.

"Listen here Marshmallow, there are two things I don't do: school, and happily ever afters. No way am I giving up my reputation to go beat up that stupid Bradley guy, even if I hate him. " So what if he's dating my Sabrina, I mean my Grimm, I mean GRIMM, just GRIMM.

"Please, please, please, please, pleeeeaaaaassssseeee!" Daphne begged, " They are totally not cooliscious together, and if you don't stop them now, they're going to grow up, get married, and have little Bradley - Brina babies." She wailed, and suddenly I am teleported to a world where Sabrina and that noob do get hitched.

There's Sabrina in the kitchen of a two story home cooking Bradley dinner before he gets home from work. Then the beast (Bradley) shows up and sweeps Sabrina off her feet while kissing her full on the lips. Then they leave the dinner on the table and scurry up the stairs, all the while still making out.

"... so you got to. Please?" Daphne was still jabbering away while my hands were clenched in fists of rage.

" You know what Daphne? You got yourself a deal." I was going to make Bradley's life death. I grinned evilly at Daphne, this was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**notice the disclaimer on chapter one. Please rate, review, follow, favorite, anything so I know someone's reading this thing. **

"Old Lady, I've decided I want to go to school." It was the day after my horrid experience with Daphne and I wanted to waste no time.

"You want to what?!" Came the astounded cry of the Old Lady, and I knew why. In all the years she has known me, which is a lot, I'd never taken any interest in school whatsoever and now I wanted to jump right in.

"I want to go to school. Wow, Old Lady is your hearing going or what?" Seriously, I can't believe she made me repeat myself. Isn't saying it once humiliating enough?

"No, Dear, I was just surprised is all. And pleasantly surprised at that. Quickly, go get ready so you can leave with Sabrina, I'll call the school and get you registered." Was it really that easy to sign into school? No wonder all the idiots are signed up for it.

So listening to Old Lady for once, I went up and got dressed in my nicest clothes. Ripped jeans with only 2 holes in them that sag like you wouldn't believe (with glop grenades in the pocket) and a flannel tee. Like I said, my best clothes.

When I came down from changing, Granny Relda ushered us out the door saying," Hurry Lieblings, you missed the bus so Puck will have to fly you guys. Sabrina will show you the way Puck. Have a good day! I love you guys!" And with that she gave us a final shove and we were off.

"Great! We're gonna be late. This is all your fault pusface, why'd you want to go to school anyway?" Sabrina said. I sighed, how was I going to tell her why I came to school? I picked her up and started going in the direction of the school, ( I fly by it everyday) as I try to think of an answer for Grimm.

"Well Grimm," I said blurting out words as I went along," playing pranks on you has gotten boring, so I decided to find some innocent civilians to pick on." There, that ought to keep her satisfied.

"Please don't embarrass me! I actually have a life here, friends and such." Oh yes, I knew all about her "friend" but before I had a chance to reply we landed down on the outskirts of the school. Couldn't have any humans seeing my glorious wings now could we? As soon as we touched down, Sabrina jumped off and ran to the school, which stung a little bit. Did she really like Bradley more than the Trickster King himself? I thought of this while walking to the office to get my schedule and such.

"Hello dear," the office reception lady thingy said, " and what can I do for you today?" She flitted her eyes at me and I literally baby barfed. A 50 year old lady with a mole was seriously hitting on me? Please, I could do so much better!

"Um yeah, look lady I'm not a cougar or anything, I'm just new here and need my schedule okay?" She seemed a little flustered. Good. That's what she gets for flirting with me.

"Name please." Strictly business now, much better.

"Robin Goodfellow" My alias so no humans know the actual me.

"Here it is," said cougar lady, handing me a schedule," and your first class is to the left." I left without a goodbye. Cougars don't deserve goodbyes. All of the sudden the bell rang. Here we go.

Late to first period. Just the way I like it. I walk in and see an ugly old man that's got to be the English teacher. Either way, I don't like him.

"You must be Mr. Goodfellow, have a seat by Bradley," he gestures with his hand," and we will begin class, again." But I hardly heard him after the "Bradley" part. So this must be the ever talked about Bradley. I went and sat by him as I studied him. Large brown eyes, tall but built, though not as much as me(of course) and dark black locks. I instantly hated him. I'm beginning to realize I don't like a lot of people. Especially ones that date my girl. WAIT I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

When no one was looking, I quickly dropped a timer glop grenade in Bradley's backpack. It was set to go off exactly one minute after the bell, which should be in 3...2...1... RINGGGGGGG!

"Loser," I mutter to myself then quickly walk out of the room, but not before hearing a boom, and chuckling to myself.

Next stop,Gym, taught by none other than the Beast only this was no ordinary gym class, oh no, this was Fairyport Landing gymclass. Complete with dumbbells, swords, and my personal favorite, dodgeball. So lost in though I didn't realize I ran into someone, or more correctly, someone ran into me.(I'm royalty so it's never my fault)

"Hey watch it!" I shout before looking at him, and then I gasp.

"Hello Puck! Fancy seeing you around here isn't it?" My hands were balling into fists and I could only get out two measly words.

"Peter Pan!"


End file.
